eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Five's PvP Guide
Hello everyone This is Five’s from Eternal Arena Unite. Eternal Arena Unite is the largest community group that connects EA players from all servers, we count more then 130+ members and some of the best players in the game. In order to join us download Line app and add my id: 5ives. Now that the introductions have been made let's move on to what we came for. The latest patch (1.0.7) have bring us a new enchanted PvP gameplay, no more Tai using 1 skill and get triples kills, no more Bane and his annoying beam spell, all that is history now. The new map requires some skills and that's why we are here for. Introduction # Runes # Hero choice # Survivability & Hero control # Map control & awareness # Getting first kills # Jungle # God mode minions # Runes Without no doubt patch 1.0.7 changed the way we see and use the runes, now we have a lot more possible ways to use them and I find that a good thing. Since most of the dmg runes have been removed and the minions got enhanced we will now focus on buff minions runes and a little less on heroes enhance runes. Here are some of the runes you probably noticed already that are used frequently. Siege: increase minions dmg against towers Justice: increase minions attack/spell power Aegis: increase minions armor/spell resistance Rezolve: increase minions health Veteran: killing minions will grant you power points Energy: start each game with “x” power points Capture: increase duration of stun/slow/snare Nurture: increase summoned units damage Frost: slow you're target ms when attacking it Escape: boost your ms when low health Lictor: every 5 sec you get “x” power points Siege/justice are the 2 of 3 runes that you can pick before a game, no matter what's your pvp skill level you should always have this 2 runes. The 3rd rune will make the difference between an advanced player and a starter player. For advanced players the choice will depend on their team heroes, according to that you can pick the 3rd rune from those I've mentioned above. For starter players the choice of 3rd rune is simple buff even more your minions with Rezolve or Aegis, I recommend using Aegis as the 3rd rune, but Rezolve will work perfect too. (Side Note) Don't engage in a ranked match if you don't have this runes 3* at least, it will decrease your winning chances by a lot, complete Rune Wars every day until you have this runes at least 3*. Know that by selecting a rune in Rune Wars that you already got, you will get 5 runes shards instead, this way you can get at least 35 runes shards every day. 2. Hero choice Now that we have our runes is time to move on to hero selection. Always play what you know how to play, you can test new heroes at anytime in normal matches and see what they can do and not, I suggest to play with heroes that have good AoE (area of effect) skills dmg, heroes that are able to heal themselves or they have a stun/slow/snare skills that will let you engage or escape depending on your curent situation. Monto- good line holder and good damage, if you have problems staying alive Monto is for you, nobody will take your tower with Monto next to it. Umbralu- good line holder and average dmg, his slow/snare skills makes him a deadly hero, he can easily keep his line or push enemies towers, your choice. Cedelyon- is one of the best heroes in PvP with no doubt, I'am sure you have already seen it pretty often, he has heal/taunt and slow skills at his disposal to help him in every situation, I don't recommend Cedelyon for starters. Agony- this new monster really has his place next to best PvP heroes, can buff ally's and minions with some lifesteal and crit chance, or it can destroy his target in seconds. Why not both at the same time? I don't recommend Agony for starters. This are some few examples of heroes that can make a difference in PvP, I won't list here every hero couse I have good opinions for each one of them. Note that there is no bad hero, there is only bad player. 3. Survivability & Hero control Yep, knowing to control you're hero will boost your winning chances, read your hero skills info carefully and learn them. Keep you're cc (crowd control) skill available at any time, don't waste it on minions or randomly. having a cc will easily allow you to escape or to enter a battle. Survivability might not interest you but is the key strategy for a sure and clean win, or maybe you are one of those players who just move forward and pops skills randomly and dying in the first 3 seconds of the enemy encounter? Don't get fooled with the new faster hero respawn and that huge ms (movement speed) boost, that 4 seconds respawn in early games might make you think that dying isn't important anymore, but each time you die your enemy is getting stronger and you leave your towers defenseless, embrace your tower couse is your savior in many dangerous situations and above all, stay alive! Note that the new twilight mechanisms has changed, the power points gained when killing enemies is not global between you and your teammates anymore, instead you have to be near that target when is dying to get power points now. This means that if you just died and now leaving base and your teammates or ally's minions kills enemy's minions or hero you get 0 points. It might sound funny but I call it “contributions points” if you see that your teammates are level 15-20 and you are 5-10 that means you didn't contribute much. if you don't participate to hunt you're eating air tonight ^.^ 4. Map control & Map awareness Controlling the map is again a key strategy, keep an eye on your hero and the other on the minimap, always watch for your minions and ally's heroes but more important always watch enemy's heroes and minions. If one lane seems weakened and your tower is defenseless move there asap and protect it, if enemy heros are nearby stay behind the tower and kill the minions, no reasonable hero will attack you under your tower so you're safe and your tower too. Try to anticipate your enemies hero moves, never let them alone with your tower, if you see Tai leaving the base and heading to top line where you got no ally's to defend it take the lead and go there. Is better to use the quick msgs option to let your ally's know where are you heading or which line to take. this will allow you to quickly move while texting at the same time, I find it very helpful. 5. Getting first kills Killing an enemy hero wil help you but not much for your power gauge, but instead it will grant something more important: opportunity to push that line. Knowing when to play defensive or offensive is very important and you should pay attention to that. If you're alone against 2 enemy heros your main goal is to protect your line (line holder) If you are 2 against 1 or 2 enemy heroes is your duty to push that line. wait for the perfect time to engage in combat and use your skills wisely if your teammate used a cc you will not waste your cc and instead use damage skills to get the most of you're enemy health, if he tries to run away with low health now is the time to use your cc and finish him. Don't get yourself killed when chasing low health heroes, if that low health hero gets reinforcements stand back, it does not worth it to die for a kill. If you draw a line nobody is the winner you're dead his dead the result is the same as before engaging first time, again I suggest to stay alive and don't pay for a kill with a death. 6. Jungle Man I have to admit this new mobs that occupy the jungle are some hard guys to mess with, they are very hard to kill in early game but the buffs they give when killed are worthy they can grant you invisibility, lifesteal and attack speed or attack and spell reflection. Something really interesting is that this buffs can stack, yes you can have them all 3 at the same time. Yet again don't leave your line defenseless and run for those buffs, wait until your line is in your advantage that means when you're mobs are pushing and not those from enemy side. Plan for the buff you are about to take before leaving your line, when the time is right go for it and don't waste too much time in jungle it can cost you a defeat. The buffs last for 45 seconds except for invisibility which last 30 seconds. After the 6 minute a Pheonix will spawn in the center of the jungle (old fountain) killing this “boss” will grant you some nice buffs like armor and health regeneration for 3 minutes, but taking down the Pheonix requires precious time which you might not have, go for it only if you're having problems taking enemy's base down and the map is in your advantage. 7. God mode minions Normal minions will spawn 10 seconds after the game has started, after that they will spawn every 30 seconds. First waves of minions will be medium powered and it consists in: 1 Mage with range attack 3 Warriors with melee attack This minions won't allow you to finish the game but is something to start with until the 4th minute of the game. After 4 minutes has passed since you started the game minions waves will change and instead it will spawn: 1 Mage with range attack 3 Warriors with melee attack 1 Champion Now things are getting to take shape, Champions minions have huge health and average dmg, they will allow you to push enemy's towers with brute force, stay with them and keep them safe from enemy heroes attacks. Don't face alone this waves or you nearly die by it. After 10 minutes played and you still haven't finished the game by now be ready couse the God mode minions will spawn more exactly at 10:10 It consists of: 1 Mage with range attack 3 Warriors with melee attack 1 Champion 1 Horseman It might not sound much but there is a reason we call them “God mode minions”. The Horseman will buff the others minions, granting them more hp more dmg and Combustion aura which will burn nearby targets hp every second, they will spawn on a single lane and if your not there, that lane is your destination. Stay behind them and push with them. Remember: if your Horseman gets killed your other minions will lose all buffs and become vulnerable, don't let that happen. Sometimes the enemy's god mode minions will respawn on a different lane, don't let that lane defenseless or your certainly lose, don't fight with them alone or you will die. The God mode minions will respawn more then once which is at 10:10 but for now I don't have that info, il add it soon as I have it. Well that was pretty much all of it, now all that remains for you is to start putting in practice what you have read above. I wish you a clean and fast victory!